


With the taste of a poison paradise

by FluffyChocolateCake



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bottom Stéphane, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyChocolateCake/pseuds/FluffyChocolateCake
Summary: 很短，随便写着玩儿。





	With the taste of a poison paradise

晚上突然下起雪来。下午到访的客人兴高采烈地宣布自己走不了了，并霸占了他沙发的一半。Johnny瞪他一眼，关上窗，拿着遥控坐到沙发上，把他往边上挤。

他们看了半场音乐选秀节目，Stéphane抱着膝盖坐在他身边，吃着巧克力，还时不时扯他毛衣上的线头玩，Johnny不得不打掉他的手好几次。

“你能不能安静两秒钟？”

“我很无聊。”

Stéphane回答得特别理直气壮。Johnny不知道他是怎么做到二十三岁还这么孩子气的。Stéphane捏着自己过长的毛衣袖口，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，像个等什么礼物的孩子一样。

“那你想干什么？”

Johnny耐着性子问，感觉自己养了个娇气的妹妹。Stéphane扭过身来，曲起腿坐着面对Johnny。他伸出一只手扣在Johnny脖子上，把自己拉近对方，眼睛慢慢闭起来，睫毛轻轻地抖动着，像春天的花叶。他的嘴唇微微分开，吐出温暖湿润的气息，越贴越近了。Johnny伸出一根手指按到他嘴唇上，眯起眼睛：

“你在想什么？”

Stéphane慢慢睁开眼睛，有点失望似的，但很快高兴地朝他笑起来。

“一个吻。”他说，“能让我安静半分钟。”

“是吗？”Johnny哼了一声，“那怎样能让你安静一晚上？”

Stéphane没有回答，只冲他绽开笑容，混着害羞与狡黠。Johnny收回手，翻了个白眼。

“你想让我操你。”

“‘操’这个字眼太粗鲁了！”

瑞士男孩用他的法语口音抗议。Johnny又想笑又想揍他一顿。

“你不是我的菜。”他澄清道，“两个螺帽怎么旋到一起？你比我还像个小姑娘。”

Stéphane抱起手，皱着脸，对这个评价很不高兴。

“试试又不会怎样。或者你就当是教我怎么……”Stéphane突然顿了一下，脸红起来一点，“怎么做，好了。”

Johnny无语地盯着他。Stéphane用他小狗一般的眼睛回看Johnny。这是作弊，Johnny心想，他知道我不能对这种眼神说不。

好吧，Stéphane也不是完全不是他的菜。瑞士人幼稚起来诚然像个小女孩儿，但外貌上却仍有着“典型男性”的英气和性感……在不用这种眼神看他的时候。Johnny叹了一口气，抓着Stéphane的领子把他揪过来，吻了他。这都是什么啊，高中女生性启蒙？

Stéphane雀跃地捧住Johnny的脸，手掌滑到他脑后，指尖埋进他的黑头发里，然后伸出了舌头。

希望我们以后不会为此而尴尬。这是Johnny回应他探进来的舌头并撩起他衣服前最后的念头。

 

tbc

 


End file.
